User talk:Nanamii
__TOC__ Welcome! I noticed your edit to the User:Nanamii page, so I've come to welcome you. Since you now have an account, think up a nickname! For example, if you were named SimleyBen321, people would usually call you Smiley, like Ben is short for Benjamin. You might also want to head over to Wikia Help for help on editing and other things of the sort. In addition, here are some basic rules that apply to this wiki. You might also want to check out the Policies, Frequently Asked Questions, and Manual of Style. Don't forget the basic rules: #Don't change people's pages too much, or in a way that they don't like it. #Don't add episodes to others' series without permission. #As on all (or at least most) wikis, no vandalism, spam, or profanity. #No copying others' things or making a crossover with their series without permission. #See "Blog Policy." #No bad picture edits. #No making . #It is advised not to make another wiki for just your series. #No abusing a wiki feature to get badges. Also, if a user leaves you a message, please reply on their talk page (usually accessible through the signature), and please sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~) for a customizable signature that lets us know who you are. If you want to keep up-to-date with wiki events, please [[Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Newsletter/Subscribers|'subscribe']] to the [[Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Newsletter|'official newsletter']]. Have fun! If you have any questions, create a new topic at the Plumbers' Academy forum. -- Brianultimatedragon (Talk) 03:04, November 8, 2011 ''Note: This is an automated message given to users after they make their first edit. There may not be an admin logged in right now. NAMI Hey, you are here, too! :D Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 04:48, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Nami y did u take me off ur Friendz List? i know itz notta big deal but im just askin and besidez ur one of my bestest friendz SubZero309 (Talk - Blog - ) 02:15, November 28, 2011 (UTC) OK nevermind it was H20 all along :D SubZero309 (Talk - Blog - ) 02:42, November 28, 2011 (UTC) I can't go on xat.com. I can not go on xat.com so basiclly everyone ditched me on the night of 11/28/11.H20guy (Talk - Blog - ) 21:12, November 29, 2011 (UTC) H20guy Welcome: Hey Nami Welcome to Ben10: Fan Fiction Wiki! I'm Turu17 if u need help just ask!XD Turu17 (Talk - Blog - ) 17:16, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Don't take this personally. I just have to say this i just can't keep it a secret. I hate my self and i love Nami. Not like, LOVE. If u ever see me again don't talk to me. H20guy (Talk - Blog - ) 01:50, December 29, 2011 (UTC)H20guyH20guy (Talk - Blog - ) 01:50, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :Oh wow. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 01:52, December 29, 2011 (UTC) jeeze Water did u rly hav 2 say all that? U dont know wut Nami loox like and u dont know her in real life so the best thing 2 do is JUST B FRIENDZ WITH HER and stop hatin urself man thatz not cool D: SubZero309 (Talk - Blog - ) Y did u leave chat?! DX H20guy (Talk - Blog - ) 00:39, January 25, 2012 (UTC)H20guy